


Prophecy

by DuoMaxwell2x4



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Challange, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuoMaxwell2x4/pseuds/DuoMaxwell2x4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My First Post! and Challange? (dont know how to post Challanges so I hope I'd doing this right!</p><p>I had an Idea before going to bed last night and that Idea was:<br/>What if, after Thorin, Kili, and Fili were killed in the war of the five armies, they were reincarnated.</p><p>So basically this a small poem/prophecy I made for a challange fic if anyone wants to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecy

This is a poem like Prophecy Idea I had last night.  
____________________________________________________________

 

 

A Prophet comes to the Funeral of Throin Oakenshield, Fili, and Kili and says this to the crowd:

Although now you cry and morn,  
in the near and distant future- these three souls shall be reborn.

While their faces and names have changed,  
Their souls and selves remain the same.

When the darkness of the world has been defeated once more,  
These three souls shall return- to Erebor.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Now, on to the challange part! I got to thinking about how some characters in the lord of the rings was very similar to other characters to those of the hobbit.  
and all of us know (or atleast should know) that Fili and Kili were 'alot' like Merry and Pippin, and the most similar person to Throin in my opinion was Aragorn (not exactly but close enough).

If someone does take up this challange, I have some small requests, I want them to slowly remember who they were in their past life but not remember everything or realize it was a past life until after the war of the ring, Merry and Pippin can start to remember and notice the connections early in life but Aragorn I dont really want to remember till way later, another thing is if merry and pippin do realize its real before the war of the ring, have them search for Thorin or the others. Also I know one thing needs to be changed in the fanfic to the cannon of hte story because if I remember correctly Aragon was 8 when thorin died (I think?) so his day of birth will have to be changed a bit XP. Anyways It would be awsome if the dwarves knew of their return but didnt know when or how just knew to expect them, and while Aragorn visits the lonely mountains as king he starts to have flashbacks and stuff (all the hobbits and gimli and hell even the elf come along for the trip for fun antics) but yeah thats about as far as I got idea wise.

But thats about it, and while I'm more of a fan of yaoi (and more specifically a pairing I wont mention unless asked) It doesnt have to be one at all (and hell I would kinda prefer there to be no pairings but dont have to do that either) I would just like to have the idea turned into a fanfic because if you couldnt already tell, I suck at writing but always have a ton of ideas, so I'll be trying to post alot of challanges to people once I figure everything out on here!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
